Beauty? and the Beast
by IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a play, and it's none other than beauty and the beast. And you'll never guess who the stars are. Follow them on their journey to true love. (story is better than the summary) HPDM (a more submissive Draco, but may have no smut)
1. The Auditions

Beauty? and the Beast

**ATTENTION**

**All Hogwarts students:**

**Hogwarts will be putting on a **

**Production of muggle classic:**

**The Beauty and the Beast**

**Auditions will be this Friday**

**At 3-7 p.m**

**In the Great Hall**

**All who wish to participate in this production**

**Must be in the Great Hall at this time**

**Thank you,**

**Headmaster Dumbledore**

Draco stared at this poster on the wall outside the Great Hall, his heart beating fast. Gradually more students saw the poster and gathered around him.

Eventually Draco could hear the Golden Trio and the Weaselette making their way towards him. And his heart starts beating even faster, because he has a crush on none other than the Golden Trio's Golden Boy, Harry Potter. But watching Harry walking up, with his arm around the Weaselettes waist, was too painful to bear. So he turned and swiftly made his way into the Great Hall.

"Drakie!" Draco winced as he hears Pansy screech his name. He's nearly knocked to the floor when she crashes into his back and holds him in a death grip.

"Pansy.. let GO!" He tears himself from Pansy's grasp and takes his usual seat beside Blaise Zabini. Pansy's pug face turns into a scowl as she storms away.

"You okay, Dray?"

"No! That crazy bitch needs to back off!" Draco says as he rubs his now painful arms. "Did you hear about the play? Terrible idea, don't you think?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, Draco. I know you want to be in that play. Starring next to you-know-who…"

"Shut up Blaise! You're lucky I even told you!" Draco says while looking around to make sure no one overheard them.

"Relax Draco. Maybe you should just tell him." Blaise says while putting a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "You never know. He may just feel the same way for you."

"Very funny Blaise. He would never, not in a million years, feel the same for me." Draco says with a dejected sigh.

"Draco!" Pansy's high pitched voice fills the Hall again. "Draco have you heard about the play? We should audition together! Oh it would be so romantic. You as the Beast, and me as Belle. Falling in love. It would be perfect!" Pansy looks at him expectantly. Her, and the rest of the students. And Draco knew that he could not say "no" now.

So with a frustrated sigh, Draco responded. "Sure Pansy. It sounds like fun. I'd love to." Draco gives Pansy a soft smile, trying his best to suppress his desire to murder her. But over Pansy's ecstatic squeal, a bellowing laugh filled the Hall. When Draco turned to see who it was, he saw none other than Harry Potter, hunched over, holding his stomach, and laughing so hard he was crying. Draco couldn't help but feel a strange tightening in his chest at the sight.

"What's so funny Potter?" Pansy says as she stalks menacingly over to Harry and the Weaselette.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought it funny that you think you and Malfoy can be the stars. You'll have to be better than Ginny and I." Harry says as he wraps an arm around Ginny's shoulders, just causing the feeling in Draco's chest to become even more painful.

"Oh don't worry Potter, we will be. But best of luck." Pansy says and Harry and his girlfriend turn and walk out of the Great Hall.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

Friday came fast and the time for auditions was almost over. Harry and the Weaselette were one of the first to go, and the judges absolutely loved them. Finally it was Draco and Pansy's turn. Pansy was over the top and you could tell they didn't like her one bit. The same for Draco, who didn't want to be the beast in the first place; that with the fact that the judges were none other than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Dumbledore. The three teachers who hated him the most.

So Draco walked out of the Great Hall, and through the front doors. He walked around the school to the lake. The one place Draco felt safe. The reflection of the moon off the surface, the whisper of wind through the trees, the crunch of leaves under his feet, it was perfect.

When Draco got to the edge of the lake, he sat, thinking about everything that was wrong with his life. Starting with how Harry would never like him, to how Pansy kept clinging to him, to how embarrassed he was to have to do the stupid audition. He just wished he could have been strong enough to audition for Belle. Just to be with Harry…

As he sat there, he thought about what he would have sung.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say...  
_So he sang…_  
Townsfolk:  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour_

Belle:  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

Townsfolk:  
Good morning, Belle  
Belle:  
good morning monsieur  
Townsfolk:  
where are you off to?  
Belle:  
the bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story  
about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and a-  
townsfolk: that's nice. MARIE the baguettes, hurry up  
But little did he know, Dumbledore also liked to walk around the lake. And he heard Draco singing. Walking around the trees and performing with such passion, it brought a smile to his face.  
_Townsfolk:  
look, there she goes  
the girl is strange, no question  
dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
never part of any crowd  
cause her head's up on some cloud  
no denying she's a funny girl, that Belle_

Man 1: bonjour  
Woman 1: good day  
Man 1: how is your family?  
Woman 2: bonjour  
Man 2: good day  
Woman 2: how is your wife?  
Woman 3: I need...six eggs  
Man 3: that's too expensive!

Belle: there must be more than this provincial life!

Man: ah, Belle  
Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed  
Man: finished already?  
Belle: oh I couldn't put it down. have ya got anything' new?  
Man: (chuckle) not since yesterday  
Belle: that's alright. I'll borrowww, this one  
Man: that one? but you've read it twice!  
Belle: well it's my favorite: far off places,  
daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!  
Man: if you like it all that much it's yours!  
Belle: but sir?!  
Man: I insist!  
Belle: well thank you, thank you very much!

Townsfolk:  
look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
with a dreamy, far-off look  
and her nose stuck in a book  
what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

Belle:  
ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?  
it's my favorite part because...you'll see  
here's where she meets Prince Charming  
but she won't discover that it's him  
till chapter three

Woman:  
now it's no wonder that her name  
means "beauty"  
her looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper:  
but behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk:  
she's nothing like the rest of us  
yes, different from the rest of us is Belle

Lefou: wow you didn't miss a shot Gaston!  
you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
Gaston: I know  
Lefou: no beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and  
no girl for that matter  
Gaston: its true lefou, and I've got my sight set on that one  
Lefou: t-the inventor's daughter!?  
Gaston: she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry  
Lefou: but she's-  
Gaston: the most beautiful girl in town  
Lefou: I know-  
Gaston: that makes her the best! and don't I deserve the best?  
Lefou: well of cause, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)  
Gaston: right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
here in town it's only she  
who's as beautiful as me  
so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

Silly Girls:  
look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?  
monsieur Gaston! oh, he's so cute!  
be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
he's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

Man1:bonjour  
Gaston: pardon!  
Man2:good day  
Man3:mais oui!  
Matron: you call this bacon?  
Woman1:what lovely grapes!  
Man4:some cheese...  
Woman2:...ten yards!  
Man4:...one pound..  
Gaston:`scuse me!  
Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife  
Gaston: please let me through!  
Woman1:this bread...  
Man5:those fish...  
Woman1:...it's stale  
Man5:...they smell!  
Baker: Madame's mistaken!

Belle: there must be more than this provincial life!

Gaston: just watch...I'm going to make Belle my wife!

Townsfolk:  
look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special  
a most peculiar mademoiselle  
it's a pity and a sin  
she doesn't quite fit in  
cause she really is a funny girl  
a beauty but a funny girl  
she really is a funny girl...that Belle!"

When Draco finished, he gave one last longing look at the lake, and turned to return to the castle. Not seeing Dumbledore hiding behind a tree nearby, an amused glint in his eyes.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

Monday morning, Draco woke up and got ready just like every morning, and made his way to the Great Hall with Blaise by his side. But as they approached, a big group of people were gathered around a small piece of paper. Pansy, seeing Draco, reached out, grabbed his hand tightly and pulled/pushed him to the front of the crowd. And before Draco's eyes, was one of the most horrifying sights of his short life. There, on the wall, was the cast list, with his name, right above Harry's.

**The Beauty and the Beast Cast List:**

**Belle: Draco Malfoy**

**Beast: Harry Potter**

**Gaston: Theodore Nott**

**Maurice: Blaise Zabini**

**Lumiere: Ron Weasley**

**Cogsworth: Terry Boot**

**Mrs. Potts: Hermione Granger**

**Chip: Colin Creve**


	2. Dumbledore's Announcement

**So I forgot to put a AN in the first chapter… so I'm putting it this one instead **

**I decided to right this because… well I really have no idea… it is just an idea that popped into my head on day while I was in the shower… weird I know **

**But I hope you guys enjoy it based on all the reviews and stuff I got for the first chapter I'm guessing you like it already good because there's a lot more to come And I'm switching the story to Draco's point of view!**

**Now to the story….**

The Hall was silent as I made my way to the Slytherin table. And as I looked to every one of my house mates… there were no comforting looks, no supportive glances… just glares… like I've embarrassed them. And I probably have. The Slytherin Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy, as BELLE! It was preposterous! How could this have happened!? I didn't even audition for Belle, how could I have gotten the part!?

I finally reach my table and Blaise pulls me down next to him, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side. The Hall is still quiet and everyone's eyes are on me. That is, until Dumbledore rises from his seat and approaches the podium. He clears his throat, turning everyone's attention to him, and away from me, for the time being. I take a calming breath and turn my attention towards him.

"Attention students, you're all probably wondering about the choices made in the casting of our little play, and I am going to clarify some things." You can visibly see everyone lean forward a little more in their seats. "Firstly, I am very grateful to all of you that auditioned, you made our decision very hard to make. Secondly, as I'm sure all of you are aware, our cast is very different, probably not one any of you were expecting."

"No kidding." I hear Pansy mutter from the other side of the table.

"You've most likely noticed that our "Beast" if our very own Harry Potter," Whoops and cheers ring out among the Gryffindor table. "And our "Belle", Draco Malfoy." As expected, not a single sound was made; you could hear the wind blowing outside and the distant creak of the Womping Willow. And the thud of my head as it hits the table in front of me as I try to conceal my embarrassed tears. Blaise tightens his arm around me, trying to give me the support and comfort I need, but doing more harm than good.

I can feel the heated glares directed at me from the table across from me, and when I raise my head, and find Harry and his sidekicks (Weasley, Granger, and the Weaselette) looking at me with nothing but hate and loathing, I can't sit there anymore. I shake Blaise's arm off me, stand and run from the Great Hall.

Unable to contain my tears anymore, I run as far as I can, climb stair after stair and finally collapse with heaving sob. I lean against the wall, pull my knees to my chest, and bury my face in the palm of my hands. Trying to make as little sound as possible, I cry. I'm embarrassed, humiliated, hated, loathed, unwanted, everything I never wanted to be. I never wanted anyone to know how truly weak I am. How easily I brake, and how simple it is to reduce me to tears. Word will spread and eventually get around to my father, and that will not be a pretty sight. But as I sit here, all I can think about is those emerald eyes looking at me with such hate and loathing for my very being. I don't know what is going on in the Great Hall right now, but I'm sure everyone is laughing at the pitiful Slytherin, who is cast in a girl role, and runs away crying…

[In the Great Hall]

No one is laughing. The look in Dumbledore's eyes keeps that from happening. Instead, they all look towards the front of the hall, waiting for the Headmasters speech to continue.

"I will say this once, and only once. This cast is final. There will be no changes, none. Harry is our Beast, Draco is our Belle and that is the way it will be. I will not tolerate anyone making fun of Mr. Malfoy because of his role. Any students who are caught doing such a thing will be in detention every Friday night for the rest of the school year. Finally, practice starts this Friday, all classes are put on hold for all members of the cast, and we expect every cast member to be at this meeting. Mr. Zabini, I expect you will pass this information on to young Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore says look expectantly at Blaise.

"Yes, sir. He will be there." Blaise says in return. A determined look appears on his face. He will make sure that this turns our perfectly for Draco. No matter the cost.

**So I know that this is a little depressing right now… but please now that starting next chapter, things will get better I promise you… Harry and Draco will fall in love, or Harry will at least start to within the next 1-2 chapters..**

**R&R please!**

**I love you guys 3**


	3. An! Hopefully the last for a while

I know that all of you are probably rolling your eyes and saying, "holy shit why another AN!? When is she actually going to write anything!?" and I'm going to answer those questions.

So first off. I haven't found my IPod and no one has come forward with it, but I'm not as angry now. I'm trying to move past it, if that person(s) wants to be a bitch and take a broken IPod, then it's there loss... But anyway. I'm writing this AN to let you ALL! know that i plan to have a longer, happier, more in depth chapter up if not tomorrow than hopefully by Wednesday.

Secondly, i wanted to thank all of you for not being those losers who make reviews like "Why haven't you updated?" or "I WANT MORE!" because really, I wouldn't post a chapter if you leave reviews like that on my stories. The reviews you all have left me have made me feel so much better about my IPod and my grades, and all the shit that's been wrong with my life lately, and i really appreciate all your support. I love reading reviews on how much you love the story and how excited you are for the next chapter. Thanks a whole bunch you guys!

Finally, I've been working a BIG story for a couple of years now and I was wondering if any of you would be interested in reading it? It's not anywhere near finished, but I would really like to get some constructive crtizism on it from poeple other than my friends. If anyof you would like to read any of it or the other story I'm writing (one is a gay story the other is a straight with a only a little bit of romance, but mostly drama) just leave me a review telling me which one and I'll post it. Also, i'm not going to post any chapters of my personal stories unless I get at least 5 or 6 reviews asking for it (not to be stingy or anything but I don't want to post these for 1 or 2 people). I look forward to all of your reviews and am sooooooo extrememly excited for this upcoming chapter!

See you all soon!

**IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE 3**


	4. AN (Link)

So I'm working on the new chapter now. But I've posted my gay story on LiveJournal for you to read.

Here's the link (delete the spaces):

criminalogist . livejournal 759 . html

If it doesn't work just let me know and hopefully I'll have the new chapter to Beauty? and the Beast up tomorrow!

Love you ALL!

IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE 3


	5. The First Rehearsal

**I am so glad that I can finally post a new chapter! I know that it's been a while and I am so sorry… but I hope that I'll be able to post more now **

**But I won't keep you waiting anymore, so without further ado… … … …**

**Beauty? and the Beast Chapter 3!**

"You're going whether you want to or not!" Blaise screams at me. The whole common room is packed and every eye is on us. "You're Belle and you're not going to back out!"

"You just don't understand Blaise! You don't understand how utterly embarrassing it is to see your name under a girls role! I'm not a girl Blaise! I didn't even audition for this part! How could this have happened?" Gradually my voice lowers, and at the last moment, my voice cracks and I feel the beginning of tears in my eyes. Blaise sees this and rushes everyone out of the common room.

As the door closes he walks up to me and pulls me into his arms. "Shush Draco. This isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. You need to think it through. Like, first of all, you're playing the part you wanted in the first place. And you starring with the boy you've had a crush on since third year! How could that be anymore perfect?" My tears are slowly coming to a stop, no longer soaking the front of Blaise's robes. I open my mouth to speak but he interrupts before I can. "And don't worry about the Weaselette. I can guarantee you that as you two work on this play together; he'll realize he doesn't need her. That you're ten times the person she can ever hope to be. You're perfect Draco, and given time, Potter will come to realize this too."

Blaise has grown a lot over the years. He's no longer the stupid little boy I used to play with in the gardens. He's now officially half a foot taller than me (standing at an amazing 6' 2'') and has a much wider build than me. Not only that, but he is so much wiser than he's been in years past. He knows how to comfort me better than anyone else does, and he can come up with things you've never thought of before. So as I let his words sink in, he picks me up gently and carries me to my room; whispering little reassurances the way. And as he lays me down in my bed, takes off my shoes and pulls the covers up to my chin, I whisper a quiet thank you to him. Not just for bringing me to bed, but for helping be okay with this whole thing. He gives me a small smile as he turns out the light and closes the door.

…..

….

…

..

. (Time Jump to MONDAY! (I like time jumps BTW!))

..

…

….

…..

The morning sun is annoyingly yellow and impossible to sleep with shining in my eyes; so with an irritated grumble I open my eyes and roll out of bed. It's Monday and our very first rehearsal is today. And I don't know how I could possibly go! I know that Blaise was entirely right in what he said Friday night… but how can I even live with one day of everyone hating for even one moment for taking the Weaselette's place by Harry's side.

"Clam down Draco, focus on what you need to do. You need to go to rehearsal, make an impression, don't do too much or they'll hate you even more, but don't be too timid because then they'll all make fun of you. It's simple Draco, go in, rehearse everything they tell you to, and do it perfectly. And most importantly! Don't get flustered when you're with Harry! You don't want him to know how you feel. Not yet at least." I give myself a little pep talk as I walk to the bathroom and start the shower. When I step in and feel that warm water rush down my body, I get little pleasurable shivers that run down my spine, and I nearly purr at the sensation.

Before I know it I'm done with my shower, dressed and heading to the Great Hall for rehearsal. And when I open the doors, I see the most magnificent sight I've ever seen. It's like I've stepped into France. There's lush green grass surrounding a little dirt road, leading to small village just like the one in the movie. I can literally feel the wind rush through the grass. Everything seems so real! So unbelievably real that for a second I think I might have accidentally apparated myself to Frace!

"Wow." I breathe out as I take a few steps inside (or outside, which ever makes more sense to you).

"Yeah, they really worked hard on this huh? Wonder how much magic it took to make this?" I turn a see Harry talking to me. But he doesn't seem to really acknowledge that it's me he's talking to. But before I can say anything, he turns to me. At first he seems shocked, and I'm afraid that his beautiful green eyes so filled with amazement now will fill with the usual loathing he has for me. But I'm wrong. Instead he smiles and nods in the direction of the town. "Amazing huh? It's absolutely beautiful. It seems so real."

"Yeah no kidding. I feel like I feel like I just stepped into France or something." I say once I regain my ability to speak.

"Yeah I could tell. When I got in here, you were standing stock still and your eyes were the widest I've ever seen them." He mumbles something under his breathe, and it almost sounds like he was saying, "and you looked beautiful." But before I can respond, a loud booming voice causes me to look away and hold my tongue.

"ATTENTION! All cast members please make your way to the center of the village. We'll be having a important meeting to discuss on which scene we are going to rehearse first." The voice gradually fades, and I turn to Harry, but he's already started walking, but he turns to me before he gets to far ahead.

"You comin', Blondie?" He shouts back to me. And a small smile appears on my face at the nickname (So much better than Ferret if you ask me), and I rush to catch up to him. We walk the rest of the way to the town center, and when he spots his own friends, and me mine, we give each other a small nod and a smile and walk away from each other. As I approach Blaise and Theo, I fight o contain my blush, but Blaise saw what had happened and gives me a small knowing grin. "So how was that little adventure huh "Blondie"?" He says, putting emphasis on Harry's nickname for me.

"It was perfectly fine Blaise." I say back to him.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, lets get on with things shall we?" Professor Dumbledore says. "So first off, thank you all for coming, this is going to be so much fun! I just know it." A small twinkle appears in his eyes as he says this. "So the first scene that all we Professors have agreed to rehearse is one of the last scenes of the play. The scene where the Beast is turned back into a human and our Belle rushes into his arms, and they share their first kiss." Dumbledore's eyes turn mischievous and I can't fight the blush that crawls up my neck and cheeks as Harry's surprised eyes, me my own shocked ones.

**So I know that this isn't as long as you expected, but I wanted to end it in a somewhat dramatic way and this was it. I plan to update soon so I don't leave you all with a cliffhanger. But with my Orchestra concert tomorrow night and GSA after school tomorrow, and my sisters birthday and having to finish my drivers ed, I'm not entirely sure how long it will be before I update again, but I hope for it to be by Tuesday, and if not Tuesday than… I don't know because I leave on the 26****th**** to visit my dad. Anyways! I hope you liked this chapter and as always…**

**Read and Review! Love you guys!**

**IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE 3**


	6. The Kiss

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry guys! I haven't updated this story in so long! And… to tell you the truth… I totally forgot I was even writing it until my friend brought it up in Biology today…**

**I'm so sorry guys and I promise I'll try my best to get new chapters posted as fast as I can.**

**Anyways… here you go**

"K-Kiss!?" My voice rips from my throat before I can stop it. Everyone turns to me, some with disgusted looks on their faces, others with an expression I can't identify. But the only one that matters to me is Harry's. When I look to him, his face is neither disgusted or anything else… it's neutral, like he's still processing the fact we're going to have to kiss. Just past Harry's head I see Ginny Weasley, absolutely fuming with either pent up rage, or restrained jealousy.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Kiss. I figured that it was the best way for you to get comfortable with each other before we begin rehearsing at the beginning." He pauses and looks at Harry then back to me. "Now, I would like you and Mr. Potter to go to the balcony portion of the set and get ready. Everybody else, please move off stage." When no one moves he speaks louder and with more demand in his tone. "Now please." Everyone begins to move.

Before leaving the stage Ginny Weasley storms up to Harry, pulls his face towards her and brutally attaches her lips to Harry's. He seems startled at first, then he slowly relaxes, but when she starts to go overboard he starts struggling and pulls away from her. She gets the message and before she leaves she gives him one last seductive look and turns away. Harry finally turns towards me, a small blush dusting his cheeks. He looks down and slowly makes his way towards me.

"Sorry you had to see that… I don't know what came over her." He looks down at me with guilty eyes. But I give him a small smile and that seems to relax him a bit. "We- uh… We should get to the set." He points in its general direction and we start to walk, him a little bit farther ahead than myself. My legs not long enough to keep up with his strides, requiring me to walk almost twice as fast.

Eventually we get there and Dumbledore urges us to the center of the stage. "Okay boys first things first. I know that things are a little tense between you two, and I know this might be really uncomfortable, but just remember that it's all acting, so just go with it." Dumbledore looks to both of us for comprehension and we nod in unison. With a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face he urges the other students and teachers quiet then moves off to the side. "Alright, just look at each other softly. Harry slowly move towards Draco and pull him into your arms. Draco, follow Harry's movements and gently lay your hands on his chest. Look into each other's eyes, and slowly brings your lips to meet." Dumbledore directs off to the side. After he finishes the lights slowly dim so Harry and I are the only ones visible in the room.

I slowly turn towards Harry, and he turns towards me. Slowly we take a few small steps towards each other and when we are within a couple feet of each other, Harry's strong arms reach out, wrap around my waist and pull me towards him. As I get closer to him I raise my hands and lay them on his chest, his heart beat is so strong I can feel it through layers of hard muscle, feel his body's heat through his shirt. And I've never felt as safe and as comfortable as I did in that moment. We look at each other for a few moments, slowly inching our faces together, and when we are just a hairs width away we pause, take one last look into each other's eyes and as they slowly drift closed, our lips meet.

At first it's tense, hard lips pressed against each other, I open my eyes and see his, scrunched together as if just trying to imagine it's anyone but me he's kissing. At this thought, I tense up, feeling my heart beat quicken. But as I try to pull away from Harry, his eyes suddenly shoot open, the muscles in his arms contract and he pulls me flush against his body. I can't help but gasp in surprise and he uses that as an opportunity to snake his warm tongue into my mouth. Our eyes close again and we melt against each other.

As his tongue maps out my mouth, my own slowly meets his and it's unbelievably amazing. His tongue wraps around mine and pulls it into his mouth. All the while I'm slowly lifting my arms from his chest, wrapping them around his neck and standing up on my tip toes to gain some height. As our kiss continues, with only little moments where we break apart for air before rejoining, his arms go from wrapping around my waist, to holding my hips, to skimming over my butt to the tops on my thighs. And before I know it, my feet leave the floor and my body is pulled even closer than I thought possible. His hands help guide my legs around his waist and once there I clench my thighs and hook my ankles behind his back. I'm aware of the little gasps and moans leaving my throat and the deep resounding groans from his. But even more then that I'm aware of the piercing shriek that comes from somewhere behind me.

We pull our lips away from each other, a small string of saliva connecting us, and as we make eye contact he lowers me to the floor. "Why the bloody hell did you not stop them!? Did you see what that snake was doing to Harry!?" Ginny Weasley, of course, is standing behind me yelling at Dumbledore, who looks something between utter amazement and on the verge of a nose bleed. Dumbledore has yet to respond so instead she looks over to us when she sees that we've broken apart, she pulls out her wand, points it at me and yells a screeching _Stupify _that sends me flying across the stage, Blaise seeing and running over to help me. "You Slytherin slut what the hell do you think you were doing to MY boyfriend!?" She shrieks as she storms over to us, but before she makes it to me Harry steps in her way.

"Merlin, Gin, I'm so sorry about that. I just got carried away that's all. I was so caught up in the moment that I thought it was you I was kissing. I'm so sorry Ginny." Harry says to her as he pulls her against his body. That seems to satisfy her and she hugs him tight before pulling away. When Blaise finally gets to me he reaches a hand down to help me up. And as I'm dusting myself off, I hear Harry say one last thing. "Who would want to kiss a nasty Slytherin slut like him anyways?" She giggles as he pulls her close once again, but me, my heart completely shatters as those words escape his lips. And as tears fill my eyes I pull away from Blaise, sprint passed Harry and away from everyone. Hoping that this stupid set at least had that beautiful field like it does in the movie…

Thankfully it does and when I reach it, I drop down on the grass and begin to let my tears go_. I can't believe I let myself go. I thought that we were at least friends, at least. But for him to say that to me, about me… Slytherin slut? Shouldn't he at least know that all those rumors about me sleeping with everyone a lie? Guess not. I don't know why I even bothered to try this stupid play out. You're such a liar Blaise! You said everything would be okay! You lied! _My tears continue to flow, a piece of my heart falling with each one that drops down my cheeks. And as I sit here wondering what's going on back at the set…

**So this chapter is done, and I think I'm going to change the genre of this story to romance and angst, because it really is angsty… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm going to do my absolute best to have the next one up this afternoon when I get home from school.**

**Thank you everybody for your support in this story!**

**R&R and I'll see you next chapter,**

**IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE**


	7. Fighting for Draco

**Hey guys, so as promised, here's the next chapter **

**So I got a couple new reviews and I'm happy that they are both relevant to this next chapter! Thanks guys! So I thought I'd at least let you know what's going to happen in this chapter…**

**First, I'm switching point of views for this chapter. I'm going to use two different POV's, Blaise and Harry.**

**Second, in these POV's I'm going to show Harry and Blaise's views on the kiss and what happens when Draco is running away.**

**Finally, I'm going to switch back to Draco's POV and go from there.**

**ENJOY! **

**BLAISE'S POV:**

It was so obvious how uncomfortable the two of them were. Their bodies were stiff and their faces were scrunched up into a grimace. Watching from the side was awkward enough for everyone, but when Draco began to pull away and Potter pulled him back to him with a snarl, it just made it so much worse.

Even worse still, when Harry pulled Draco up and wrapped his legs around his own waist, Ginny Weasley let out a piercing shriek that nearly burst everyone's eardrums. But that didn't stop Draco and Potter. Their lips were still attached and little noises were coming from their throats. Part of me was happy. Potter seems okay with Draco, and the way Draco's nearly glowing, I can tell he's happy. Ginny Weasley pushes past me and storms over to Dumbledore, screeching at him to "make them stop". That Draco's "raping Harry". But Dumbledore just stood there staring at them, not saying anything. Weasley just continued screaming at him to break them up, and eventually they did. Slowly Harry lowered Draco to the floor, still staring into each other's eyes.

When I saw the female Weasley pull her wand from her cloak I tried to warn Draco, knowing what she was going to do. But I wasn't fast enough… Weasley shouted a Stupify at Draco and sent him flying. I raced onto the stage and helped Draco up. But as I helped dust him off, I heard those vicious words leave Potters mouth, Draco immediately tensed under my hands. I couldn't stop Draco from breaking free of my hold and sprinting from the stage, no one trying to stop him.

When Draco was no longer in my sight, I stormed up to Potter pulled the Weasley bitch from his hold and punched him scare in the jaw. I heard the Weasley gasp from her place on the floor behind me, but I don't give one bloody shit. I grab Potter by the collar of his shirt and drag him till he's face to face with me. "You selfish son-of-a-bitch! Who the hell do you think you are! What the hell gives you the right to talk about Draco like that!? You don't bloody know him! You don't know anything about him!"

"Zab-" Potter tries to interrupt me but I don't give him the chance to. My heart beat is racing, my blood is pumping and I have to tell myself to not kill this son-of-a-bitch.

"You shut up if you know what's good for you! Did you know that he loved you!? Has loved you since the TriWizard Tournament! During the war he even let himself get locked in the dungeons for weeks after you escaped, nearly got himself killed when he failed to get the Horcrux in the Room of Requirement! Do you know what he gave up for you!?" I scream into his shocked and bleeding face. I stay quiet, trying to calm myself and regulate my breathing again.

Eventually he speaks. His voice ragged and shaking. "Love… He loves me?" Potter looks taken aback. As is never in a million years did he think that Draco would ever love him.

"Yes you stupid git, he loves you. And you probably just shattered his already fragile heart. If you have even the smallest bit of sympathy for him, you will go find him and apologize to him. If you don't, who knows what I might do to you." He stays where he is for a minute or so longer and just as my hand starts to curl back up into a fist. He finally makes eyes contact with me and nods his head, a determined look shaping his face.

"Okay. I'll go. Where do I find him?" My fists slowly unclench, my face softens and a hope rises in my chest.

"Try the hill. I remember him always wondering what it would be like to sit on that hill and looking down on the village." His face takes on a soft look and he begins to walk away, ignoring Weasley as he continues to look for Draco.

**HARRY'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it. I never thought a boys lips could be so soft. They were even softer than Ginny's. And at that thought I couldn't help but tense up, and I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize he was pulling away. But when the heat on my lips started to leave, my eyes snapped open and I pulled Draco to me again, deepening our kiss. He gasps and I use that as my opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and we both moan.

He tastes so different from Ginny. He has a sweet, musky taste to him. Unlike Ginny who always tastes… I don't know how to describe it other than OVERLLY sweet, like she ate nothing but fruit and candy her whole life. And his body feels so different when I pull him up against me. He's all hard planes of muscle with angular hips that are perfect for my hands. Ginny's too soft, I feel like if I hold her too tight she'll snap. But Draco's the complete opposite, and I feel like I can hold him as tight as I want and he'll still be whole when I let go.

Eventually Ginny's voice makes me pull my lips from Draco's and put him back on the floor. We continue to stare into each other's eyes until Draco is suddenly thrown across the room. And when Ginny starts to scream at him, I pull her into my arms and begin to lie to her. And as my heart starts to hurt, I can't decide whether it's from the fact I'm lying to her, or the fact that I'm saying this stuff about Draco.

I know for sure what it was when I see Draco rush past us and away from the set, and my heart stops for a few brief seconds. Then Ginny is pulled from my grasp and I feel a stinging pain in my jaw and I stumble to the floor. When I see Blaise Zabini standing over me with a near murderous face, I feel a sudden fear grip my heart. His hand reaches down, grips my collar and pulls me till I'm face to face with him.

"You selfish son-of-a-bitch!" I hear him yell at me, and when I try to interrupt he quickly silences me. I stay quiet as he continues to yell at me, and when I hear him yell that Draco loves me… I swear my heart stopped. It's a feeling I've never felt before, and it felt good. As I try to figure out the feeling, I listen to him tell me to find him, and I suddenly can't stop a feeling bursting in my chest, pushing me to find Draco and make him mine.

"Okay. I'll go. Where do I find him?" I ask, quickly getting the information I need and beginning my journey to find him, ignoring Ginny as she tries to stop me.

I run and run and run as fast as I can until I reach the hill, and over the sound of my panting breaths, I hear quiet, heart shattering sobs.

**DRACO'S POV:**

I hear someone panting behind me and I try my best to ignore them. "Go away Blaise. I want to be alone."

"I'm not Blaise." When I hear Harry's voice behind me I tense and burrow further into my knees. I feel him come up and kneel behind me. My breath hitches when his arms slip around my waist and pull me against his chest. I can feel his racing heart beating hard on my back and his breath coming in gasps on my neck. "Merlin, Draco… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said back there. I was just shocked, and I froze and… I'm so sorry." His arms tighten around me for a second before one of his hands reach up to pull my face to his, and he softly presses his lips to mine. And I couldn't help but melt into the kiss, turning so I could face him fully. Letting my tears fall once again and mixing with his own.

**So I finished! Two chapters in one day! Really proud of myself! Hope you guys liked it and as always…**

**R&R ****I'll see you guys next chapter (not sure when it will be up, but soon)**

**IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE 3**


End file.
